Allison Argent (IoBH)
Allison Argent is an Inhuman novitiate and a character in the Inhumans of Beacon Hills series. Raised by the strict and disciplined Christopher and Victoria Argent, the former of whom is a legacy in the Infantry and Intelligence Guilds, Allison was born with natural combat talents even before she underwent Terrigenesis. Afterward, her physical prowess grew to advanced levels even for most Inhumans, and she gained the power of Telekinesis, or the ability to move and manipulate objects with her mind, which only accentuated her combat skills. After her grandfather Gerard Argent's Terrigen Bomb went off, Allison's telekinetic powers advanced in power, and she gained the ability to create constructs of bright white light using the energy created by her telekinesis. Allison was assigned to the role of Combat Soldier in the Infantry Guild along with her friend Scott McCall. Throughout the Series TBA Personality Allison is a compassionate, kind, and generous person who is also intelligent, outgoing, and a natural leader. However, she absolutely hates feeling weak or powerless and puts in 100% of her energy into ensuring that she will never be seen as such. She is curious and inquisitive and seeks to understand and master any topic she happens upon, which is what has made her such an excellent combatant-- Allison is known for having practiced using her Chinese ring daggers over and over again until her fingers bled, never giving up until she had gained mastery over them. She is also a skilled archer and gymnast with years of lessons and experience in her history. She also has the capacity to be very loving and tends to develop feelings for others very quickly, whether it be friendly or romantic; she became best friends with Lydia Martin the first day they met and seemed to be smitten by Scott McCall within the first few interactions they had with each other. Physical Appearance Allison is a beautiful girl with pale white freckled skin, dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and long, dark eyelashes. She is tall for her sex and is lean and toned from years of learning various forms of combat and weaponry from her family. Allison's style of dress (when not in her military combat uniform) reflects her personality-- feminine yet utilitarian. She typically pairs very girly dresses and skirt/top combos with military-looking jackets and boots, allowing her to be stylish while also being prepared for any fight. She rarely wears jewelry or makeup, aside from her Argent pendant necklace and an infinity sign ring on her left middle finger. Powers and Abilities *'Inhuman Physiology': As an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis, Allison's physical capabilities of strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, senses, and an accelerated healing ability are far beyond that of a normal human and are even considered above-average among Inhumans. After undergoing Terrigenesis, Allison unlocked her genetic potential: **'Telekinesis': Allison possesses the power to move objects with her mind. In the early days after gaining this power, her abilities only allowed her to move small or medium-sized objects in general directions, but with practice, she learned to lift heavier objects as well as gaining more fine control over the objects' movements. She has also learned to use her telekinesis to enhance her already superhuman strength, adding more power behind her punches and kicks, and can even use telekinesis to apply force to others, though she avoids doing this unless they cannot be restrained any other way. *'Secondary Terrigenesis': After Gerard Argent's Terrigen Bomb exploded over Beacon Hills, Allison and the other Inhumans in the vicinity underwent Terrigenesis for a second time, which not only augmented her preexisting powers, but advanced them to the point where she developed new applications as well: **'Psionic Energy Constructs': Allison has the power to concentrate her telekinetic energy into constructs made of bright white light. Generally, Allison uses this power to create weapons on the fly, allowing her to conjure an energy-based bow and arrow, sword, staff, or whip. However, she has also been able to use it to create mats and nets to catch her fellow comrades when they fall or to erect structures to protect herself and others from incoming projectiles such as bullets. Weaknesses and Limitations *'Lack of Focus': Allison's telekinetic and construct creation powers are reliant on her ability to focus and concentrate on what she is trying to do. If she is distracted or under the influence of drugs that prevent her from concentrating, she is unable to use her powers to the highest level. Trivia *Allison is an Aquarius, an air sign in the zodiac. Aquarians are typically known for being analytical, objective, and clever, as well as adept at suppressing their feelings when necessary. They are also assertive, independent, and humanitarian, caring very much about what happens in the world and how it affects others, whether it is their loved ones or total strangers. *Allison's powers were inspired by Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke from Marvel Comics and the Lantern Corps (such as the Green Lantern Corps) from DC Comics. Category:Inhumans of Beacon Hills characters Category:Inhumans Category:Allison Argent